The SDPV love cycle
by IseeURtrueCOLORS
Summary: just a oneshot drabble thingy about the love cycle that's going on in the show. Or the Sam, Danny, Paullina, Valerie cycle...where it goes from valerie to danny, and then right back to Sam...please read to understand it!


Authors Note: hehe, yay for drabbles! At first, I was going to write an angsty little one-shot about Sam, but I just wasn't up to it…so I decided to write this instead. I'll finish the other one another time. But anyway, this is called, "The never-ending S.D.V.P. love cycle, because that's exactly what it is. Ah, you'll figure it out once you read. I hope you guys like it!

Quote:

"Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love." –Charlie Brown from "Peanuts", by Charles Schultz.

* * *

And so it goes. Yes, for Samantha Manson, this is how things went, every. Single. Day. She'd tried to forget about it. IT was vicious, (yet somehow harmless?), never-ending cycle, and she knew it. This is how most of their "moments" happened. One of them would say or do something romantically suggestive, both of them would blush, protest to the fact of being "love-birds", and then look at each other and blush some more, repeat fifty times. 

But this wasn't the only cycle that went on, meaning it wasn't her only thing to worry about, (Romantically, anyway).

This one did start with her however. You see, Samantha, or "Sam", as she liked to be called, has a strong, irresistible desire, to be irresistibly desired, (or just call it love), for one of her best friends, Danny. But of course, Danny, being the fourteen-year old hormonal teenage boy he was, doesn't pay attention to this, and so he prefers more, oh, how do I say this?...Um, oh I don't know, Popular? Yes, he would like to be liked by a popular goddess, (or so he thinks she is), named Paullina.

Now Paullina, who is the, (in my eyes, unofficial), queen-bee of the school, does in fact, like Danny, but not "directly". She likes his alter-ego, Danny PHANTOM, whom she has yet to figure out is really one in the Sam person as Danny Fenton. And so she hardly ever gives Danny Fenton the time of day, while she practically WORSHIPS the ground Danny PHANTOM walks on. And I'm not even exaggerating here, people. (I know, how retarded can she get?)…

But anyways, to continue proving my point, (which I haven't figured out yet…), we will now make our next connection. It just so happens that Danny Phantom is our very own, ghost hunter extraordinaire, (well, sort of…), Valerie's, worst enemy. He is her number one target. It also just so happens that she went out with him. She went out with Danny Fenton, not at all realizing in the process that she was completely trying to waste him. (Well, not the him that SHE knew, anyways…)

Poor Danny, half of him being hated by someone who really liked his other half….who he just happened to like back. Paullina didn't like Fenton, Valerie didn't like Phantom…. If only there was a way he could take those two emotions from both of them, (the love part, of course), and make them into one, so he could have a girl who actually liked BOTH sides of him!

And this is exactly where we began….With Samantha. It's honestly too bad that all of them go through this cycle. But really, it is there own fault.

I mean, if at least ONE of them would make a move SOMEWHERE, they wouldn't in this mess. There are TONS of possible outcomes, some good, some bad… (Well, okay, most are bad….) But hey, it's worth a shot, right?

For one thing, there are several actions Danny could take. I mean, if he honestly feels that Paullina is the girl for him, (pffft…yeah right . ), then he should tell her he's Phantom! Right? I mean, she found out in reality trip, and she seamed to like him still. But apparently, for some strange reason, he doesn't seem to want that….so why not Valerie, the ghost hunter, right? He could always tell her who he is, and she'd (maybe) like him? I mean, there's a possibility…But then again, there's also a risk. But hey, isn't love about risks?

Well, apparently not, because he hasn't taken that risk yet….And neither has Sam. Sam has had plenty of chances to tell about "you know what", but she doesn't. Probably because of Paullina and Valerie. This is why we have this cycle.

The thing is, one day, (should this ever happen . ), EVERYONE will know that Danny is, indeed, Danny Phantom, or "Inviso-Bill".

And then he would have to choose. If both Valerie and Paullina still liked him, at the same time. And he would have to choose between them. And someone would get hurt. It would be better to just not choose either, at all.

It would be better if he could love someone that's been there all along, someone who knew his secret before Valerie or Paullina. And as far as I'm concerned, there are only two girls who like and KNOW both sides of Danny. And God for bid if he falls in love with his sister!

Well, you get the point….Actually, there really is no point…just the simple fact that absolutely none of this has happened, yet. Because this is the love cycle.

Sam likes Danny, who has a crush on Paullina, who loves Danny Phantom, who is nearly being wasted by Valerie, whom went out with Danny Fenton, who Sam likes…

END.

* * *

Woa….I know, that's short, but that's why it's a drabble, because it also has no real point. It's just the fact that I noticed this "pattern" and couldn't help but to write about it…. 

Review pwz?


End file.
